Such a device is known from Dutch laid-open application NL 9000393. In said known sorting device, the coupling means are at least substantially made up of a vertically oriented plate, which is provided on opposite sides of each carrier. Said plates are connected to an associated conveyor chain on the one hand and to the associated carrier on the other hand. A drawback of the known sorting device is the time required for the maintenance thereof, for example for replacing one carrier or a number of carriers and/or a (number) of pusher shoe(s), or for carrying out maintenance work on stationary guides intended to mate with the pusher shoes that are movable along the carriers, which guides are disposed under the carriers. Such operations involve dismantling the device to a significant extent.